


I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

by Fritz_Draw_n_Write



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Japan, No Beta, Original Character(s), Other, Trans, Transwoman, Zombie, acid trip, she dead ight, undead walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fritz_Draw_n_Write/pseuds/Fritz_Draw_n_Write
Summary: It seemed so easy to absorb the shock of it all...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	I Think I'm Gonna Like It Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written last year on a Thursday of June. Edited this year on a Thursday of November. Expect unseen errors. No beta.

Life has departed long ago from the graves when a body crawled out a few feet underground on that gloomy night.

With recollection of events still muddled by the tips of its fingers and smell of rotten cold dirt itch its nostrils, it brought its hands to touch its face and felt a silky yet rough like surface that curved purposefully around its nose and lips. It was confused, for a moment, then realized it was attached to its skin like tongue on ice. It was a tingly sensation; it became a part of itself. It felt familiar, a distant memory impending to focus; of burnt tires and faint echoes of its name— _Keichi!_ —she heard from somewhere, nowhere. She began to come to her senses as she enveloped her world into darkness...

_The smell of fireworks and the blurs of children laughing and running all around under the dazzling flames across the void of the skies above... Its unnerving vast landscapes of space and oblivion... Just waiting patiently... to devour the creatures below..._

_Suddenly, as if there was a presence out of thin air at the edge of her ghostly eyes, there was someone._

_Someone close to her; someone dearly loved by no one than herself. It was a welcoming touch, and the memory made her smile. Rather faintly._

_A vague impression of a hand offered her a beautifully distorted white figure. The outline had little to no human features, she thought, her gaze laid upon the heavy object. She began to recognize it; it was that mask her friend gave to her on that day— its beast like form was elegantly well crafted in its own way. Its horns (or maybe ears) stretched into pointed tips at the top edge. Its eye sockets curved sadly as if looking for comfort in its lifeless form. Its snout calculated to curve like a proper wolf, the two ends of its lips connected thin lines to the eyes as it was from a cheetah. And two identical thin lines linked down its jaw and lips the same way puppets were similarly designed in its unique quality. She wore it and it fits perfectly well on her thin frame, she felt joy on her lips as she laughed alongside the quiet company of her friend. She found herself peace hiding under the mask, swaying powerful strides with her kimono at the day of the festival in the place she once called home._

  
_Okinawa, Japan._

  
The thought ticked her head.

She missed the years when she was a child in her beloved little hometown; playing doctor with her friend in the old private tree house which they believed are far-far away from monsters. They had dinner together in her house with her mom’s delicious cooking. They gazed into the starry night skies till they both fell asleep, only then to be woken up by nasty little bugs sticking to their faces and swollen bites that lead to no good news as they part ways and back to their respective houses.

They were like siblings throughout their childhood years. Though her best friend never shared stories of their life, nor was she able to visit their home. Odd as it may sound, she never bothered to ask.

As long as they’re together, nothing matters. It was fun— for a while— not till her parents decided for them to move to another town as a fresh start. She was saddened by the news—pleads to maybe bring her friend as well, but did not work.

Funny little creatures they were. Children would cry over those things, but not them.

  
_Be a good boy and follow mommy and daddy._

  
They both embraced after their last dinner, they did their last star gazing. And together they locked their secret tree house, waved hands and never saw each other again the next day...

The next month;

Or the next few years;

  
Time passed and she became an independent young adult, free from who she once was. She went back to her youth of her old hometown. It felt like a dream to try and reunite with her childhood friend for a moment before finding out unexpectedly that they were still living there regardless of all the years they were apart, and they invited her to hangout in their apartment—not far from where the festival took place.

She flew through the happy distant memories, and as if on cue—something began to ache in her chest, recollection of dread flooded her mind as a flash of light blinded her and the deafening sirens echoed within a relapse of a second. The moving shapes began to slow yet fast paced in an instant, disfigured bodies and colours and things that she barely had the time to describe as shapes began to form and disappear before her. Reality shifted her very skin and she shut her eyes tight as she might, only then failed and realized she can’t escape the horrors of witnessing the undoing of herself as the perception of time lost to its sense of meaning in this never ending fever dream. Something felt heavy from nowhere, and she tried (or thought, she didn’t know) to lift _something_ — in what she believed were her _legs_ — forward or maybe backward or anywhere one after another, as if running away from an entity that appear to be irritated and kept clawing down and tearing her _flesh_ even more as she grasped the concept of moving.

Keichi, surprised of her phantom body, collapsed with a loud thud and curled herself up tight to her chest as her bones break like branches of ancient trees against a brutal force of wind, wishing her skin would mould with the indescribable till she shrinks out of existence. She forced her nails down her scalp— **_rip_** — trying what is left of her strength to pull out insects crawling in her thick skull— **_crack_** — throbbing so badly her brain would blast out of herself any second now— her head hurts— it _hurts_. And then she remembered, she remembered it now—the scream of her name—when the world slowed down as her vision began to crumble and decay, and then she— _felt_ — _it._

  
_It was that kiss..._

  
_That sweet surrender upon death’s red lips..._

  
_She slumbered in its arms and promised to her an everlasting peace out of sorrow and love and hurt._

  
_Away from want;_

  
_And away from it all;_

  
_It was a beautiful vow indeed._

  
_There was a long pregnant pause. Just as she was surrounded by the breath of death; succumbing out and into blissful nothingness. She was... confused. Was this a trick? Will there still be purpose of_ feeling _in death after all? She asked. She thought. She conceived. Quiet out of nowhere... Somewhere._

_Some space and some time and some day and some place. The weight of a thousand sunsets crushed into her..._

  
_And there was_ pain.

  
_She felt her heart and lungs began to burn and her eyes snapped of devilish green flames and her stiff body convulsed to its touch. She breathed the scorching heat of it all as it embarks on a dance within her gaze. Hypnotizing. As if it’s speaking to her..._

  
_She’s gone insane._

  
As it started and had gone to an end, her world went dark and she found herself dead still on the dirt once more. She slowly steadied herself up and didn’t bother to wipe off the filth of her dress. She turned around her spot, there were crickets chirping behind the groups of trees and bushes as she observed the stars above, and shrugged.

  
It seemed so easy to absorb the shock of it all.

  
Despite the cold air picking down her bones, it did not dare to strike through her veins. Her curiosity went wilder than it should be, and only thought of one person whom she could confide of her rebirth. She carefully placed back the piles of dirt and rocks from where she dug out of in hopes that no one would ever suspect an undead walking in the streets of Japan. She checked down on herself; worn white dress, its sleeves torn from digging. Blood tinted and messy hair that reached the back of her knees, she was covered with earthly elements, and she had no shoes...

  
No shoes...

  
Perfectly looks normal to be with the people like this, she thought—and starts walking past the graveyard and into the lights upon the hills of the city below.

**The End**

* * *

[Art piece for the short story](https://twitter.com/NOTdprssed/status/1332650930974584832?s=19)


End file.
